In recent years, there have been many developments in exercise information measurement apparatuses that can measure exercise information such as an activity amount (step count, walking distance, expended calories, and the like) or a movement pace for exercise (walking speed, running speed, and the like) by using a motion detection sensor that detects motion of a body, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor.
There are known to be such exercise information measurement apparatuses that have a function of measuring bodily information indicating an exercise load, such as a pulse rate, a heart rate, or oxygen saturation, and various services can be provided by using this function.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a server acquires bodily information from multiple exercise information measurement apparatuses, determines danger states of wearers of the exercise information measurement apparatuses, and transmits danger information to the exercise information measurement apparatuses worn by the wearers other than the wearer determined as being in a danger state.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses an exercise information measurement apparatus according to which it is possible to check, on a display unit, a status of a wearer of the exercise information measurement apparatus obtained based on bodily information measured by the exercise information measurement apparatus, and a status of a wearer of another apparatus obtained based on bodily information received from the other apparatus.